


Wincest Love Week June 2018

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of fics written for Wincest Love Week 2018





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nisaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/gifts).



In the end, it was a move borne of desperation. He couldn’t blame Dean for making the deal – it had worked, they’d killed Lucifer and were ready to move on. He hoped Dean would be a little more understanding about the times Sam or Castiel had made a deal only to get double-crossed and have things get worse. It wasn’t much of a hope, but it was still hope.

He knew exactly how hard it was to fight off an archangel, and he hadn’t been trying to push Michael out; he also knew how hard it was to force an angel out, and that hadn’t been an archangel. He just had to hope that if Dean could do one, Sam could give him the strength to do the other. Castiel and Jack were on standby, ready to collect two exhausted brothers, but Sam had to take this meeting alone.

Summoning an archangel was a pain in the ass, and quite possibly, the stupidest thing Sam had ever done. Michael arrived pissed off, and Sam looked him straight in the eyes. “Come on, Dean. Let’s finish this. Together, the way we always do things.”

“Your brother’s gone,” Michael taunted. “He’s locked so far in a dream that he’ll never come out. I might add, a dream where his little brother is everything Dean’s always wanted him to be. Right this second, Dean’s balls-deep inside you.”

Huh. “Dean, come on, man, you gotta know that’s not me. You know me too well to fall for Michael’s version of me. I’m your little brother, I always let you down, but when it comes down to it I love you hard enough to save your ass every time I think you need it. Get out here and help me do it again.”

Michael threw a punch. Sam just took it. This was part of the plan. He fell back against the car, hard – also part of the plan. “Come on, Dean. You’ve never been happy with Stepford before. You need me. The real me. You can fight. You can win. Just get out here.”

Sam kept talking through the punches, looking Michael in the eyes as best he could, trying to reach Dean. Michael drew back his fist, and this was it. If Sam took one more punch, he wouldn’t stay conscious. “Dean, I love you. If this is goodbye, then I need you to know that. I love you.”

Michael’s fist started forward, and froze millimeters from Sam’s head. “Sammy?” Dean croaked out. “Sammy, I got him, but I can’t hold him long. What now?”

Sam reached for the knife in his belt, but changed his mind. He was bleeding enough, he could just use that. “You gotta push him out. I know it’s gonna be hard. Take my strength.”

“How?”

The initial plan had been that Sam would use his blood to anoint Dean and transfer his strength, but now Sam had a better idea. He pulled Dean into a kiss, letting his strength pour into Dean along with his love. He collapsed in exhaustion.

 

Sam woke up in the Bunker, ready to face whatever truth he was facing. He’d succeeded and Dean was alive and here; he’d succeeded but Dean hadn’t survived whatever vengeance Michael took; he’d failed and Michael had decided that leaving him alive was worse punishment than killing him; he hadn’t survived the ritual or Michael’s wrath and this was Heaven.

“Sammy?”

“Still a twelve-year-old math nerd, Dean. Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, thank god. You’re okay. Cas and Jack told me what you did, and dude, so help me, you ever scare me like that again… what part of you dying was supposed to help?”

“Me dying was never the plan. I overcame Lucifer because he was about to kill you, I figured with the way ‘take care of Sam’ was beat into you you’d be able to overcome Michael. I was right, too, wasn’t I?”

“You were almost wrong! What if you hadn’t been able to reach me? What if I couldn’t do it and I had to watch my hands kill you?”

Sam shrugged. “If it pissed you off enough to get rid of Michael on your own, it’s still a win.”

“Dude.”

“You’d do the same for me. You were going to, with Lucifer.”

“Cas was surprised to hear you kissed me. Not part of the ritual?”

“I had to get my blood on you somehow, and from what Michael told me about the dream he had you in…”

“Angels lie, you know. Just like demons.”

“Yeah. And, like demons, they tell the truth when they think it’ll mess with you more. You gotta admit, most people hearing that their brother’s perfect dream involves sleeping with them…” Sam shrugged. “What can I say? I believed him.”


	2. Day 2

Fergus had tried to tell her, bless his heart, but Rowena had blown it off over his sour grapes that neither of them would return his crush on them, unless you counted the time Dean was a demon, and even then there was a huge question of whether Dean was just going along for the ride because it was easier to sleep with Fergus than to deal with his lovesick pining. After all, he ditched Fergus so easily.

She’d also never quite believed Fergus that they would willingly work with someone they had once considered one of the greatest evils in the universe, if it meant achieving something they thought was worthwhile enough. And yet, Sam… Sam almost trusted her. Did trust her, although he had the sense to watch for the chance at betrayal or look for the hidden angle that meant she had as much to lose by betraying them as she did to gain. By now, she had to admit – having the Winchesters in your corner was worth quite a bit.

Sam could try to puzzle out all he wanted. This one was, genuinely, meant as a gift. Okay, yes, Rowena certainly benefited from having Castiel and Jack back at their full power level, right up until Dean decided that it was time to take Rowena out and Castiel followed Dean’s leadership blindly as he always did. Sam now had Jack to help him fight back, and she thought that Sam might fight for her if Dean didn’t have a good reason. She’d just have to make sure that whatever reason she did end up using to betray the Winchesters was worth it.

“So, you see, the spell’s worth whatever discomfort may be involved in casting it, wouldn’t you say?” Rowena finished the first part of her pitch with.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Just say it, Rowena. What do me and Sammy gotta do? Bleed? We’re used to that.”

“No, no, done well this shouldn’t even hurt, it’s just a wee bit… awkward!” Rowena reassured him.

“So… sex?” Sam asked. Dean shot him a warning look, which Sam ignored. “Any specific rules, or just whatever we feel like doing?”

“There has to be penetration, and both of you have to come. That’s it. Oh, it has to be done inside a ritual circle, but it doesn’t even need to be in the same room as where I’m doing my thing. Samuel, you know how to set that up, I trust?”

“Is it a specific circle, or could we use one of the ones we’ve already got on the Bunker?” Sam pulled out his phone and opened a gallery of slides to show her. “If any of those will work, we’re good.”

Rowena scrolled to one of her favorites. “Oh, this one will do, it just has to match the one I’m using and I haven’t drawn mine yet.”

“And what do you get out of this, Rowena? Forgive the cynicism, but you don’t do charity,” Dean said.

Rowena waved a hand. “Jack likes me, I think, and a full-powered Jack is more useful to me than a weakened Jack.”

“…Fine. When are we doing this?”

“Just like that?” It seemed she owed Fergus an apology for doubting him.

“Well, yeah, not like this isn’t how we usually spend our Tuesday nights,” Dean said.


	3. Day 3

Sam had always figured he and Dean would end up having this conversation eventually. Hunt goes left, a kid’s left orphaned and there’s no family or family friends to send him to, and with the kid not being human they can’t just dump him off somewhere.

He’d always figured their roles would be reversed, though. Sam had always envisioned that it would be him talking Dean out of trying to adopt a monster baby, that the life they lived was not conducive to having kids, and what exactly did they tell the kid about their relationship? Because they’d done years of hiding and denying and lying to everyone around them, and now that they’d come out and still had their closest friends, Sam was not going back to that lying and hiding. (For one thing, Castiel would blow it within days, but that was neither here nor there.)

Instead, Dean was the one arguing to kill the kid. “He’s the son of Satan, Sammy! What are the chances he doesn’t grow up to be a mass murdering psychopathic asshat?”

“Same chances as me, after being given demon blood to activate me being Satan’s perfect vessel? You know Heaven wrote me off as irredeemable the second Azazel’s blood hit my mouth! You wanna be like that? Be like the asshat angels?”

“What’s wrong with being like Cas?”

“Nothing, unless you’re talking about the Cas straight out of brainwashing. Cas isn’t one of the asshats. Michael. Uriel. Zachariah. Those are the ones you’re acting like.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s shirt and slammed him against a wall. “Don’t. Don’t you dare compare me to them.”

“Then quit acting like them.” Sam shoved Dean off of him. “I don’t care how old he looks, he is literally two days old. I don’t care how smart he is or what magic knowledge the angel blood shoved into his head, he is a baby. Maybe more like a toddler, but the point here is, he’s got no idea what he’s doing. You wanna kill him without even giving him a chance to grow up right? What the fuck is wrong with you? You let Amy’s kid live!”

“That was different!”

“Yeah, Amy’s kid has a reason to become a killer! Jack doesn’t. Give him a chance. He’s half human. If a full-on angel can learn free will, Jack’s human heritage gives him that chance. He’s already adopted Castiel as his father, so there’s hope that he’ll accept our influence instead of Lucifer’s. If I could overcome the darkness in me, he can.”

“Fine. But I’m keeping an eye on him, and he steps out of line, he’s going down. Understand?”

“Yeah. I understand that you need to play tough. He’s a kid, Dean. He’s gonna make mistakes. You gonna be able to tell the difference between a mistake and him going evil? Because you have a lot of trouble with that with others.”

“I said I’d give him a chance. I dunno. I think he’s working some kind of mojo on you like he did on Kelly and Cas to get himself born instead of Kelly having that abortion we talked about. That’s what I’m watching for. Since when do you want a kid?”

“Oh, for… I don’t want a kid. The thing is, Jack needs guidance, and can you think of anyone else in the world more qualified to give it than us? Born into someone else’s war, things expected of them by the entire host of angels and everyone in Hell, lost his mom before he could even remember her properly, Dad’s not fit to raise him?”

“Did you just compare how Dad raised us to friggin’ SATAN?”

Sam paused. That was a bit unfortunate… but not exactly wrong. “Yeah, I guess I did. Dad meant well, but even you acknowledge that he screwed it up. He meant well and we know he loved us, but the way we were raised was messed up and you know it. Jack doesn’t have that. Lucifer doesn’t mean well, and I’d be surprised if he gives a fuck about Jack as a person instead of as a tool and something to support his pride.”

“Whatever. Sure. You of all people want to adopt Satan’s kid, let’s do it. Just promise me you’ll keep your eyes open and not let him blind you to his potential to go bad.”

“I promise.” Sam pulled Dean into a kiss. “Come on, let’s go get Jack.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean lay on the beach, trying to enjoy his day off. It would be better if Sammy would get his ass out here and enjoy the day off with him, but Sam was stubborn. “Just let me finish this paper, Dean. The research is all done, the writing’s all done, I just have to do some editing. I’ll be out in two hours, tops.”

That had been four hours ago. Ten minutes ago, Dean had brought him some tacos for lunch, and Sam looked at the clock in surprise. “Wow. I, uh… I had to rewrite a section, but I’m almost done. Really. Fifteen minutes, maybe half an hour.”

“Sam, what part of ‘day off’ are you not understanding? You were better at this when we were hunting!”

“Yeah, well, when we were hunting days off meant time to recover from injuries,” Sam said. “I’m not hurting myself nearly as bad working on my master’s and writing those terrible books based on our hunts.”

“Still can’t believe those books actually sell enough that you can do the master’s.” Dean set an alarm. “Half an hour. If you’re not on the beach, I’m coming in here and dragging you out.”

Sam saluted sarcastically and went back to work. Dean went back to the beach to wait.

The shadow made him smirk. Properly motivated, then. He got up and pulled Sam into a kiss.

Sam pushed him off. “What the hell was that, Dean?”

Dean’s initial protest died on his lips as he got a proper look at Sam. Those wrinkles were new, and his eyes… “Dang, I knew that paper was putting you through hell, but didn’t realize how bad it was. You look like you aged ten years in the last ten minutes. You really need this beach time, dude.”

“What paper? What are you talking about?”

Dean’s mouth opened, but nothing came out as he saw the door to the cabin open and Sam step outside. “Okay, what the hell is going on here?”

“You’re the one acting weird! Are you possessed or cursed or what?” Older Sam said, throwing his hands up. Dean just pointed, and Older Sam turned around. “Oh. Fun. Shapeshifter? Tulpa?”

Young Sam stared at Old Sam. “Dean? Please tell me you’ve got silver out here?”

“I’m retired, not stupid,” Dean said. He tossed Young Sam a sheathed silver knife.

“Retired? You’re retired?” Old Sam said, looking between Dean and Young Sam. “When did that happen?”

“Right after we ganked Yellow Eyes. You wanted out, Dad was dead, Mom and Jess were avenged, so we retired to live on the beach and be normal people. We didn’t quite make it to normal, took a pretty huge detour…”

Young Sam snorted. “Yeah. But close enough, anyway. Why?”

“What about your deal?” Old Sam asked.

“What deal?” Dean and Young Sam asked in unison.

“The one where you brought me back from the dead, and a year later, the Hellhounds would drag you to Hell?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, that’s Carver Edlund’s plot, not reality. You never died. Jake missed. You just liked the income from the Supernatural books, so you decided to give yourself a reason to keep hunting and made up some stories. Which, by the way… you really need to be nicer to yourself. Can’t believe you’re making me such an asshole, holding Cass forgetting your soul against you. It’s okay to make me the punching bag sometimes, I can be wrong.”

“Wait, what? Carver Edlund never wrote anything beyond me jumping into the Cage with Lucifer,” Old Sam protested. “You guys like the Carver Edlund books?”

“Oh hell no, they’re awful, but they keep the bills paid,” Young Sam said. “And yes, I have, the most recently published one I bowed to fan pressure and brought Castiel back from the dead to fix my brain when the hallucinations of Lucifer got too bad. I’ve written up to killing Dick Roman and Sam being left completely alone, and now I’m taking some time off to focus on school and figure out where the hell to go next.”

“Wait. You’re writing books and publishing them under the name Carver Edlund?”

“Yeah, I know, in the books it’s some loser named Chuck Shurley, but come on. I can’t be both Carver and Sam in the books. It would’ve been Bugs all over again.”

“In defense of Bugs… that one really happened,” Dean said. “Red Sky at Morning, though… that one sucked, dude. Worse than usual.”

“Yeah, whatever. You liked Bela.”

Old Sam looked between them, but then a deep voice called Sam’s name. Both Sams turned to look, and Dean stared in surprise as an older-looking version of him came toward them. Older Dean drew a gun and pointed it at Dean. “What’s going on here?”

“Near as I can tell, characters from Sammy’s books came to life, except that since they’re based on us, it doesn’t make any goddamn sense,” Dean said. “Tulpa? Someone’s thinking hard enough about the books that you guys came to life?”

Young Sam glared at Dean. “Come on. No one thinks that hard about my books.”

“You don’t read the forums and the fanfic. They think really hard about them, dude.” The older Winchesters started to fade from view. Dean shook his head and blinked a couple times. They were gone. “Okay. That was… that was weird.”

“Yeah. Wow.” Sam sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him. “It’s over, though. You know, I thought those tacos tasted a little funny….”


	5. Chapter 5

If he’d known Donna was here… no, really, he’d still have come to Jody. Sam was hurt, bad, there was no good way to explain it to a hospital, and Jody had the resources and the training to help him. Heck, there was even a nurse in training there, and Claire could use the experience. Still, he felt bad, crashing Jody’s rare time with Donna that wasn’t spent running for their lives.

Jody took one look at Dean’s face and stepped aside, shouting for Alex. Donna helped Dean carry Sam to the couch, which she threw a blanket over. “Sam, you hold on, we gotcha, promise,” she said.

As much as it went against his instincts, Dean stayed back and let Alex and Jody do the actual work of fixing up Sam. As soon as they were done, he was on the couch, Sam’s head in his lap, his fingers working through Sam’s hair. Sam was still unconscious, but his breathing had eased and he didn’t look like a ghost, so good enough for now. He could use the sleep.

“Thanks. I’m sorry to ruin you ladies’ evening plans, whatever they were, but…”

Jody shot him a glare with a venom that surprised him. “Don’t you ever apologize for bringing Sam here or saving his life. Where’s Cas?”

“Alabama. Looking for Jack. We got a lead and he went to check it out since Sam and I were on a hunt. Kinda surprised Jack didn’t show up here, he and Sam kinda have a thing where I’d have thought Jack would feel Sam being this close to death and refuse to let him die.”

“Well, we were gonna watch a movie, do you think Sam’ll sleep through it?” Jody asked.

Dean glanced down at Sam. “Could. Or he’ll wake up, let us know his brain’s okay, and I can take him back to the Bunker. Put on a soft rock station, he’ll sleep the whole way home.”

Sam slept through the movie, but when the credits started rolling, Sam woke up with a start. “Dean!”

“Sam.” Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulder and pulled him back from the sitting position. “I’m right here, Sam, I’m fine, you’re fine, we’re safe, we’re at Jody’s.”

“Oh.” Sam blinked and looked around as best he could with Dean still holding him down. “Hi everyone. Sorry to ruin your night…”

“If you weren’t injured, I’d smack you,” Jody said. “Friends look after each other when they need them. We got you.”

“Shape you were in, not sure you’d have survived to the Bunker, and given the shit that tends to happen when one of you dies and comes back, there’s no way this wasn’t the best way our night could have gone,” Alex said. “No Apocalypse starting, no powerful cosmic entities getting free, no mourning the loss of a friend…”

“Okay. I… think I’m gonna go back to sleep, if that’s okay? I’m kinda exhausted, and my head feels like crap…”

“Whoa there, then.” Dean held up two fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Twenty-six.”

“Sam…”

“Two, Dean. I have a massive headache, but I’m thinking fine and my vision’s fine and I know who everyone around me is.”

“All right, then. Sleep away.”

“Wait a sec,” Donna said. She jumped up and returned with some painkillers and a glass of water. “Since you’re awake anyway, may as well, right?”

“Thanks, Donna.” Sam sat up, with Dean’s assistance, and took the pills. He then laid back down and Dean, completely not thinking about it, bent down to kiss him goodnight.

“TOLD YOU!” Claire shouted, holding a hand out to Alex. “You owe me fifty bucks!”

“Um…” Dean stared at Sam. He had no idea what to say. Not exactly something he’d ever planned on telling anyone, but he wasn’t gonna deny it. No need to give Sam’s brain more ammo to use against Sam.

Jody broke the silence. “Bobby trained me, remember? He warned me about this. Said that if I valued my friendship with him, I’d never say anything to anyone and I’d treat you boys the same as I always have. You boys are my family now.”

Donna nodded. “I had a suspicion, but no reason to go snooping, is there? Not really any of my business, you’re not in my jurisdiction and you’re not hurting anyone.”


	6. Chapter 6

They’d retired, but they’d been around a while. They’d seen enough times where monsters hadn’t gotten the memo. Retiring was one thing. Abandoning safety and sense by leaving the Bunker, well, that was just stupidity.

Only problem was, Dean had always had a dream. The Bunker? Wasn’t letting him live it. It was okay. He was alive, Sam was alive, they were together, they even had a kid in Jack. What else mattered?

Sam had been strangely absent the last week or so, and Dean was a little tired of Sam telling him it was nothing, Dean would find out when Sam was ready for him to, seriously Dean I promise this has nothing to do with hunting and it’s meant to be a surprise for you so just let me get it ready before you go peeking, okay? He and Sam had worked hard to put their communication and trust issues behind them once they got romantically involved – if they were going to be that wrapped up in each other, they needed to be able to get past all the old issues.

So, Dean waited. When Sam walked in, he got a little sarcastic. “Who the hell are you?”

“Funny, Dean. Come on, I’m ready to show you what I’ve been doing.”

Dean got to his feet. This had better be worth it all. He followed Sam up a flight of stairs he didn’t even know they had – all this time, and the Bunker still held surprises. “Okay, it’s not as good as the real thing, but… I hope you like it anyway.” Sam opened the door at the top of the stairs.

Dean looked inside and his jaw dropped. The room looked like a front porch, except that instead of looking out onto the street, Sam had set up a TV and their game systems to watch instead. What made Dean laugh, though, was the two rocking chairs. “We used to talk about how we didn’t make it to the rocking chair on the front porch unless the other was in the rocking chair right beside us. Well, this is about as close as we’re gonna get, I think.”

“It’s perfect, Sammy. Do I even wanna know how you put up a porch swing by yourself?”

“I didn’t.” Sam grinned. “Jack helped me set this all up. I’d disable the alarm, he’d fly in, I’d put the alarm back up. Repeat the process when he left. You like it?”

“I love it. I mean it, Sam, this is perfect for us. You are the best.” Dean jerked on the porch swing’s chain. “How sturdy do you think this is…?”

“It’ll hold both our weight, no problem, but if you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking, no. There is no way we’re having sex on it. That is not gonna work. We tried the sex swing thing once, remember? I had a concussion afterward?” Sam pointed to the far wall. “Besides, that’s what the bench is for.”


	7. Chapter 7

In a way, it seemed fitting. Really, what else was going to happen? Dean and Sam both got stupid when the other one died, the entire universe was annoyed with them constantly coming back to life, and at this point, what did they really have to live for? As long as Jack would leave them dead, which he should since Castiel could reassure him that they were at peace, this was the only way it could end.

Sam was ready for it to end, too. So was Dean. So when Billie came for them, they both readily held out a hand to her – only to get interrupted. “I got this one, Billie. Go on.”

“Chuck?” Sam and Dean said in unison.

“Hi, guys. You know, normally, I leave this to the reapers or Death, but you two… I couldn’t. Normally, souls don’t get a choice, either. I think you two deserve one. I’ll go ahead and rule out Hell, you’ve both been there and it didn’t agree with you, but Heaven, Purgatory, the Empty… I’m about to empty the Empty, it’s time Heaven was restored, so you’d have it all to yourselves without having to worry about Uriel or Zachariah or any of those guys.”

“Cas said there was something in the Empty…” Sam said.

Chuck waved a dismissive hand. “Yeah, the cosmic entity that gets annoyed easily. As long as you stay asleep and at peace, it’ll leave you alone. Don’t worry about it.”

“Tempting as that sounds, it means being cut off from everyone and everything forever,” Dean said. “Think I’d rather do Heaven, honestly. As long as the angels leave us alone except for Cas, we’ll be at peace there, I think. And we’ll be together and awake to enjoy being together.”

“Good answer. Tell you what. There’s a shard in Heaven where a hacker’s created something of a nexus, I think you’ve been there, Ash Miles’ Heaven?”

“The Roadhouse!” Sam said. “Yeah. We’ve been there.”

“You’ll still have your own Heaven, of course, but there’ll be a permanent connection there for the two of you and anyone else you or Ash bring in. Even from Earth, so Jack can visit.”

“That sounds perfect. Thanks, Chuck,” Dean said. “You know, you can be a real dick sometimes, but when it comes down to it? You’re all right.”


End file.
